


Sweet Dream

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: One shot that turned into a short story





	1. Chapter 1

This 6 Foot Fetching Boy with hair that matches the sunset walks out the steaming bathroom. His feet leaves wet foot prints on the charcoal gray carpet leading to the other side of the hotel room. He pulls the door open & steps out to the balcony. Standing there in only a white towel. The sun reflects off his body, capturing every freckle. Looking at the beautiful blue water as the waves laps onto the shore. Seagulls wailing from a distance.

Joining him is a shorter in height, raven haired fella. Barefoot, wearing only boxers. 

 

"Fresh out the shower & straight outside? Bad idea Red"  The dark haired guy says

"Says the guy who's smoking in a Non Smoking  room"

"Technically, I'm outside"

 

Ignoring the other guy's response, he heads back in. After a couple more pulls of the cigarette, the dark haired guy follows.

 

"Names Mickey by the way"

"That's your name?"

"Not my birth name but yeah"

"I guess after last night, your name is a non factor"

"Fair to say... How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple more days. A friend of mine is getting married. Then back to the Windy City. You?"

"Til tomorrow. Here on Business"

Red nods. "We really didn't get to talk much. I was drunk, you was drunk..."

"We were drunk. For sure. I'm starting to feel the after effect"

 

Red gathers his clothes one by one. Preparing to leave

 

"Damn. You just gonna leave the money on the night stand & leave?" Dark Haired Guy ask very much offended.

"What? It was fun"

"What's your name Red?"

"My name is superfluous. We not gonna see each other anymore"

"So Superfluous, you got a last name? I can look you up next time I'm in Chicago"

Red smirks. "Gallagher"

"Superfluous Gallagher. Can I call you Super for short?"

Red heads towards the door.  "Nice to meet you, Mickey. Room is yours. Enjoy yourself"

"You never answered my question"

"Right. My name? I wouldn't mind doing this again. It's...."

Beep Beep Beep

Mickey's alarm goes off. His eyes shoots opens. Forehead drenched with sweat. Trying to find the snooze button, hitting everything but. He sits up to gather his thoughts. "The Fuck!" He says to his self. He doesn't dream, he can't remember the last time he did. Who the fuck was this red head in his dream? Next question was, how can he find him? Is he real? Can't be. He's too perfect of a human.  Unfortunately for him, he will never know.

This. Was. A. Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have told me to continue. So here goes..

Mickey walks to the bathroom to wash his face. Trying to separate his dream from his reality. His piercing blue eyes looks back at him as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. That face, that pail freckled face. Those green eyes, he still sees. He turns the faucet on & gathers water with his cuffed hands. The warm water drips from chin as he lifts his head.

 

Bang Bang Bang

 

"Get out the bathroom Prick. I need to Pee!!!" His sister shouts through the door.

He swings the door open. "Fuck Mandy. Can I take a fuckin leak?"

"Ya done so move!" Pushing him out the way

 

Mickey walks back to his room. Shuffling through the mess on his bed, searching for the last cigarette he swore he had left. Mandy walks passed his room.

 

"Ay yo Troll. C'Mere!!' He shouts out

Walking backwards towards Mickey's room. "What"

"You going back to Chicago anytime soon?" He ask

"Actually, tomorrow. Why?"  

"I'm coming"

"Why? You said you'll never go back there after what Dad did"

"I said I'm fucking coming!" He snaps

"Fine. Be ready by noon" She walks away without waiting for a response 

 

He has no idea why he's going back to that shit hole place. He left for a reason. Why? This dream felt real. But it wasn't. If this boy does exist, why hasn't he ever seen him while he was there? "Gallagher. Gallagher" He whispers to himself. Maybe Mandy knows him. She's back & forth all the time. Should he ask? No, that'll be weird. So many things running through his mind all at once. What if he doesn't  live there? What if he does? What if he sees him? What if he doesn't?   He runs his fingers through his dark coarse hair, trying to calm his mind. 

Dream: 1 Reality: 0


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours in the car with Mandy has Mickey feeling all kinds of way. Annoyed, bored, hungry, you name it. Why did he even say anything? 

 

"F Y Fucking I. I'm not staying at that house. I'm getting a room"  Mickey breaks the silence

"What? You think I am? I hate that place"

"Where you staying?"

"Either Lily's or Dave's. I haven't decided"

"Lily? Bumpy Road Lily?"

Mandy pushes his shoulder. "Mickey. That's mean. It's just acne. She wears makeup now so it's not that bad"

"Makeup can't fix that shit. She needs a shot"

 

Mandy shakes her head & ignores Mickey's ignorance. Mickey goes on to stare out the window. Passing places that holds memories. The alley way where he & his brother Iggy fought those boys who called Mandy a hoe. The park where his mother used to take when he was little. Even that spot. That very spot where his father, his flesh & blood, gave him his first black eye for losing a fight.

 

"Mandy speed up" He says

Mandy does. "So what hotel you wanna go to?"

"Doesn't matter. I just wanna get the fuck out this car"

"Un tuck your dick. There's a hotel 10 minutes away"

"Fuck You!"

 

11\. 8 minutes later. Mandy pulls up to the DoubleTree by Hilton Chicago Magnificent Mile hotel. Mickey grabs his duffle bag from the back seat hitting Mandy in the head. No, he wasn't sorry either.

 

"Asshole" She says as rubs the center of her head

 

Mickey purposely ignores her.

 

"Come to a party later" She says

"What's the occasion?"

"A friend's birthday. It'll be fun. I'll be back by 10. Dress nice"

Mickey flips her the bird "Dress this"

"Very handsome"  She says just before speeding off. Almost hitting a pedestrian

 

Mickey gets off the elevator on the 5th Floor.  
   
Rooms 500-510 <  Rooms 511-520 >  Directly across from the elevator doors.

Passing 2 rooms then the area with the ice & venting machine. 3 more steps then his room. Room 505. After a few struggles with the card key. He enters his room.

 

Single Queen Bed in the middle of the room. Perfectly tucked white sheets & cover with matching cotton pillow cases. Dark Brown Wood Bed frame with 2 nightstands holding a  
Charlton Bronze Workstation Desk Lamp with USB Port on each. The dresser with the 40 in TV matches the headboard. There's even a lounge chair.

Mickey throws his bag which lands perfectly in the corner. He sits down at edge of the bed & runs his palms back & forth on his thighs. Sighs. Mickey is here. In Chicago. Home. Here, because of a dream. Here, chasing a ghost. He falls back on the bed. Locks his hands behind his head. Stares at the ceiling.

 

....Here Goes


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sleeves rolled up on his all black button up. Tucked in his comfortable fit denims. Laced up Black TOMS Ash Aviator Twill Men's Brogues Shoes. Overdressed? Underdressed? Fuck it. He's dressed. Hair combed back making the perfect swoop, with just enough shine. For the last 8 hours, only thing that has been on his mind is why he's here. Why? His phone rings. (Mandy) lights up the screen. Didn't bother to answer it. He was on his way down.

"Well look at you. Very..... Suave" She says

"Yeah, Thanks"

Mandy leans in closer as a smell hits her nose. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"It's soap. Can we fucking go?"

"Looking & Smelling like that. You might get lucky tonight"

"Yeah, Right" 

Finally arriving at their destination. Familiar place. He's been gone a year. It changed a bit. Must of been bought & newly renovated. The main area was more open. The bar was bigger. Lights everywhere. Coming from every direction. He noticed the Giant Dramatic Chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

"What the Fuck?!" 

Mandy looks over to him. "What"?

"What happened to this place?

"You don't like it?"

Mickey shrugs.

A man walks to the middle of the floor. Looks to be in mid 20s. Hispanic. Tall, & Fine as hell. Made Mandy freeze in place. 

He taps the mic. "Ladies & Gentlemen. Some may know me, some may not. Let me introduce myself. My name is Raul Garcia. Thank you for coming out & celebrating this special day with me. Ladies grab a guy, Guys grab a lady. Mingle if ya single. No mating if ya dating. It's open bar, & plenty of food" He raises his glass of champagne. "Let's have a good time"

Mickey already regrets this decision. "I'm going to the bar" He says to Mandy, who's already making her way over to Raul.

Mickey hikes himself up on one of the 8 stools at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The female bartender ask

"Something strong. I need it if I'm gonna deal with this extra shit"

She winks. "I know actually what you need" Throwing the towel over her shoulder. She pours a double shot of Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey. "Here you go" She slides it to him

Mickey nods & throws it back. "Another one"

"Sure thing"

She slides him another & gives her attention to the guy next to him.

"Just a Beer. Taking it light tonight" The guy says

Mickey is too busy examining the shot glass that he doesn't even notice him.

The guy looks over to him. Curious. "Maybe you should marry it" He Jokes

Mickey places the glass down. Ready to let this person have it. "What..." Mickey can't believe this shit. Fuck Fuck Fuck. It's him. Mr. Superfluous. Freckled Face Green Eyed Red Head. Don't wake up, Don't wake up.

Looking at Mickey weird. "You alright? Shots getting to you?"

"I'm good" Clears his throat "I'm good"

He reaches out his hand to Mickey. "Names Ian"

Mickey in return. "Mickey"

"You here alone? Girlfriend,Boyfriend,Friend here with you?"

Mickey turns in his stools. "You see that dark haired girl with the -too tight up my ass dress- ? That's who I'm with"

Ian looks over his shoulder. "Mandy?"

"You know her?"

"Well, not really. She's a friend of a friend. Met her once or twice."

Fuckin Mandy. She's been holding out. Why didn't she tell Mickey that she met him. Bitch!

"She's your....." Ian waits for a response

"Sister"

"Right"

"Who are you here with?" Mickey not really wanting the answer

"A friend. I'm like a plus one"

"Ah. Right"

"You from here?" Ian ask as he finally decides to take a seat

"This is home. But I left a year ago"

"To?"

"Nowhere worth talking about"

"You visiting or...?"

"...I am. Leaving tomorrow. Maybe the day after"

"So soon?"

Mickey nods biting his lip

"That's not fair. We never got to hang out"

"Was we supposed to?"

"We should. Where are you staying?"

" ...Magnificent Mile"

Ian looks over to this drunk friend across the room. "My friend seems to be a little drunk. I'm the driver. Mind some company later?"

"Sure. 505"

"That's your room number?"

Mickey smiles. "Yeah"

"I'll see you later then"

Mickey nods

 

Fuck!!!! Don't wake up. Please don't wake up.

Dream & Reality 1 & 1


	5. Chapter 5

6 count 12oz Old Style Beer dangling on Ian's finger as he walks off the elevator. Hotel all too familiar for him. Standing in front of the door. Room 505. He knocks.

Mickey was standing at window, slightly open. When he heard the knock. He walks unhurriedly to door. & There he is.

 

"Hi" Ian greets with a smile

"Ian" 

 

Mickey widens the door allowing Ian to enter.

 

"Sorry I'm late. Had to change. Clothes had throw up on 'em"

"Ya not late"

Ian lifts his hand that's holding the beer. "Beer?"

"Old Style huh"

"Chicago's Finest"

 

Ian places them down on the dresser & makes his way to the bed. "Mind if I cop a squat?"

Mickey rubs the tip of nose with this knuckle. "Suit Yourself"

"Your sister here too? Well, same hotel? Ian ask

Mickey shakes his head No. "Nah, she usually stays at a friend's when she comes here"

"So where does she goes when she leaves?" 

Mickey smiles. "Is that your way of asking me where do I leave?"

"No. Yeah, Maybe?"

"Maybe? Hmm" Mickey joins him on bed. "Well if you must know. We live in Wisconsin"

Ian scrunches his face. "Wisconsin? People actually live there?"

"Eventually"

 

Ian reaches for the beers. Pulls one off. Another for Mickey

 

"Decided yet?" Ian ask as he hands Mickey his beer

Mickey grabs it. "Decided what?"

"When ya leaving"

"Oh. Tomorrow"

 

Ian's face expression changes. Mickey looks to him.

 

"You alright? Mickey ask

"I'm good. What was your reason for coming?"

"Something told me to"

"Something or someone?"

"...Something"

 

Ian takes a sip of his beer. Mickey traces his middle finger around the lid of his, still un open.

 

"..Coming back?" Ian ask with a little sadness in his voice

"If I have reason to"

 

Ian moves over, closing the gap between them

 

"Can I give you one?" Ian ask seductively

"Can you?" Mickey with the same tone

 

Ian leans in. Gingerly rubs Mickey's cheek. Mickey didn't move away from his touch, nor did he look away, or close his eyes. No, he seemed focused on Ian, ready and perhaps, hopefully, waiting for more. That next move. So he took it, letting his hand glide around Ian's neck and then leaning in for a lingering kiss. Gentle, not too demanding, but he made no effort to move away even as he gave Ian the chance to, if he wanted.  Ian didn't. His lips were so perfect for kissing, so soft and full. Mickey could enjoy kissing them for hours. He pulls away, slowly opening his eyes. Leaving Ian searching for his lips.

 

Mickey gets up & walks towards to the window.

 

"Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Ian ask

"No. I did"

 

Ian gets up & joins Mickey.

 

"What did you do?"

Mickey turns to look at Ian. Those beautiful green eyes. "...I didn't wake up quick enough"


	6. Chapter 6

"...I didn't wake up quick enough"

Ian confused. "What does that mean?"

Mickey shrugs. "It's complicated"

"I mean we're not doing anything else. Care to explain?"

 

Mickey walks back over to bed. Ian not far behind.

 

"What's your last name Ian?"

"That's random. Gallagher. Why?"

"Fuucckk"

"Why?"

"Can't tell you"

"So what can you tell me?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. Ummm. Do you have a boyfriend back in Wisconsin?"

"If I did, you wouldn't be here. & I damn sure wouldn't have kissed you"

 

Mickey gets back up. Being this close to Ian makes his dick jump in his pants.

 

"Why do you keep distancing yourself from me Mickey?" Ian ask

 

Mickey ignores him

 

"I can leave if you want. I mean you are leaving tomorrow. We won't see each other anymore" Ian says

 

Fuck, Mickey thought. Those words from his dream. (See each other anymore). Dream vs Reality. Once again. 

 

Ian sighs. "Fine. I guess it was nice to meet you? Safe drive back to the State of the Sugar Maple Tree"

Mickey narrows his eyes. "I didnt even know that"

"Maybe you should learn more about where you are" 

Ian reaches behind Mickey to grab the unopened beer that was loose. "You can keep the rest"

 

Mickey Stop him. Stop him.

 

"Don't leave. Let's hang some more"

"Hang like sit in silence because everything seems to be complicated? Or hang?"

Mickey shakes his head. "Hang"

"...Alright". Ian lifts his shirt over his broad shoulders. "It's hot in here"

 

Mickey shifts in place.

 

"You alright?" Ian ask

"Yeah" Mickey lies. 

 

Mickey wants Ian. Mickey doesn't know how to make a move. He's never really had to.

 

Ian yawns

 

"Am I boring you, Gallagher?"

"No. Am I boring you?"

"I asked you to stay, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you wanna haanngg"

"Right"

 

Ian slowly makes his way over to where Mickey is standing. "You know ya real easy to read. In more ways than one"

"That fuck does that mean?" Mickey barks

"It means. I know you want me. It's ok. I feel the same. Difference between you & me is, I'll tell you"

"You just did"

"My point"

 

Ian moves in for the kill. He unbuckles his own belt. Jeans drop to his ankles. Mickey couldn't ignore it. Ignore the growth in Ian's boxers. His erection made him erect. He wanted, No, he needed Ian inside of him. Without anymore words, he turns around. Ian kisses his neck. Mickey bites his bottom lip. 

 

"Lube in my Bag" Mickey says

"You just have lube in your bag?"

"Just go fucking get it Ian!"

 

With his jeans still at his feet. He shuffles his way over the corner where the  Black & Grey duffle is. Either Mickey doesn't pack right or he was prepared for this because it was right in the side pocket. He shuffles his way back. Stepping out his jeans. He pours a little lube on his hand & strokes his dick a couple time. He bends Mickey over & positions himself at his entrance. He grabs his shoulder & pushes himself inside of Mickey. Mickey hisses. It hurt, but it was a delicious, stretchy sort of hurt, and eventually he adjusts to Ian's length inside of him. Ian begins to pull out, and when he pushes back in, the head of his dick brushes Mickey's prostate. Ian builds up speed. Mickey takes every stroke. Ian squeezed his eyes shut.  There's a heat building up inside of Ian, one he knows signals his coming orgasm. He felt this before, but never this intensely. Enjoying Mickey too much, he tries holding it. Mickey's moans aren't helping either. Ian drops his head & releases. Ian pulls out. Both of them panting. Ian steps back giving Mickey room to get up. Mickey turns around. Now face to face. Mickey's blue eyes, Ian's green eyes. Mickey smiles, Ian smiles.

 

Mickey knew this was real. As real as it'll ever be. 

Dream: 1  Reality: 2


	7. Chapter 7

3:34 am. Mickey rolls over to a warm but empty space in the bed. Ian is gone. Ian is fucking gone. He looks to his left, to his right. Alone in the dark room. Mad? No. Hurt? Maybe. Was he just a fuck? Seems like it. Ian could've at least told him goodbye. His side of bed still smells like him. Cigarettes & Sweet Musk.

Who would've thought that a dream would bring him here. Back to where he said he'll never return. He meant it. But was this fate? Causation? He was leaving soon anyways so maybe he'll forget about him. Him. Ian. Ian Gallagher. This Stately, Green Eyed, Red Head... or Orange Head, depending on how light shines. Him. Who haunted his dream, now reality. It was just one night. He's had plenty. But those plenty weren't Ian. 

He drops his head back down on the pillow & shuts his eyes.. 11 can't get here fast enough for him.

 

Mickey checked out & waited for Mandy outside. This was now something to add on his 'Reasons to Avoid Chicago' List. The quicker he got out of there, the better. After a few minutes of standing outside, he sees Mandy pull up in her Silver Honda Accord Coupe

 

"Hey Assface" She greets with a smile

"Not in the fucking mood Mandy" Mickey says slamming the car door.

"What's up your shithole? Iaannn?"

Mickey cuts his eyes. "The fuck you talking about?"

"I seen you 2 talking at the bar. Cute right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Mandy shrugs. "I dunno. Didn't think it mattered"

".. It doesn't"

"So what's your problem?"

"Mandy just shut the fuck up & pull off. Silence for 3 hours. Can you handle that!!??" Mickey snaps

"Fuck Mickey. Fine. This is gonna be a long ride. Silence it is"

"Good. & one more thing."

Mandy drops her hands from the steering wheel. "What?"

Mickey looks out the window. "...Remind me not to come back here"

 

Out of all days, Out of all nights. Mickey wished. He wished this... was actually a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Home.  
Well, Wisconsin.  
Mickey drops his bag as soon as he hits the door. Finally. Back to his 'safe place'.   
What's worse? A physically & emotionally abusive Dad or getting your heartbroken by a complete stranger? The abuse he endured was like the sun on a summer day. He has not yet felt heartbreak, not in this way at least. But was this actually heartbreak? Heartbreak is your heart, breaking. Heartbreak is when you love. Mickey doesn't love Ian. It's not possible. Or is it?  
Mickey's mind hasn't been quiet since. 

Mandy is in her room going through her closet. Her next trip was in a couple days, & she likes to get ready a head of time. Her phone rings. A number she doesn't recognize.

"HELLO! She answers

The voice on the other end. "Mandy?"

"Depends on who's calling"

"It's Ian"

"Oh. Hi Ian!" She says in a sweet way

"Hi. Dave gave me you number"

"It's ok. You wanna speak to Mickey?" She ask

"No. I actually wanna speak to you. Is he near you"

She pokes her head out the closet. "No"

"How's he doing?"

"He's mad about something. Why?"

"I'm, the something"

"What the fuck did you do, Ian?"

"I left him" His tone softens

"Ooooh. That explains it. So why do wanna speak to me? You owe him the explanation"

"He probably doesn't wanna talk to me. Plus, I wanna tell him to his face that I'm sorry"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Dunno. Will he come back to Chicago?"

"No. He's made that clear"

"I..."

 

Mickey walks in. "You seen my shit?"

Mandy is startled to the point she drops her phone. "Fuck. What shit?"

"Nevermind. Pick your fucking phone up"

Mickey walks out. Mandy snatches the phone off the ground.

"Ian?" She says

"Still here"

"So as I was saying. Wait, who was talking?"

Ian laughs. "I'm not sure"

"Well anyways. If you want to kiss up my brother. You need to come here. That way, he'll have no choice to listen"

"Yeah. Maybe ya right"

"So... When are you coming?"

"I.. I have to work"

"So come on your day off. But I gotta go. I have a call"

She hangs up before Ian could respond. Rude. 

Ian felt bad, real bad. He knew he hurt Mickey's feelings. He would feel the same if it were the other way around. An I'm sorry wasn't good enough over the phone. He has to see him. He needs to see him. It's only one way he could....

....Ian is going to Wisconsin.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian hits the highway right after his shift was over. Only thing on his mind the last 48 hours were the words he wanted to say to Mickey. Mandy texted him the address the day before. 65 Woodlyn Drive Appleton, Wisconsin.  
ETA. 3 hours.

Ian arrives approximately around 9pm. He can see the baseball stadium lights to the Fox Cities Stadium from afar. Made him think about his little league days. 

In 1000 feet, turn right. The GPS directs. He turns right. Leading him down a 2 way, yet narrow street. Cookie Cutter like apartment buildings. All common burnt clay bricks houses with a front porch & big windows on each end. In 50 feet, your destination is on the left. The GPS directs. Ian slowed his car looking for number 65.  Passing 71, 69, & 67.  He stopped suddenly making his car jerk. There it is. 65. Ian can feel his hands getting sweaty, & his heart beating faster. Nervous? Very much.

Slowly walking up the stairs. Voice in his head telling him to leave. Turn around & don't look back. Ian doesn't listen. Ian is here. In Wisconsin. At Mickey's house. 

It's all or nothing. 

 

Just as he was about to ring the bell, the door opens. Mandy

"Ian!" She greets with a smile. Surprised.

"Hey"

"You really came"

"I did"

Mandy can sense Ian's nervousness

"You ok?" She ask

"I think so"

"I didn't tell him. You can go if you want"

"No. I'm not going"

Mandy steps aside. "Come in"

"Thanks"

 

Ian steps in. Straight into the living room. Where there's an All Black sectional sofa with Black & Gold Pillows.  2 Seaside Black Round Table with Shelves one each end. An all black Glass Top Coffee Table with Quatrefoi Underlay. Shiny hardwood floors. A 50in TV sitting on a Modern TV stand with 9 color LED lights.

"Nice Place" Ian says

"You like?"

"Mmhmm"

"He's in the shower if you wanna wait"

"I'll wait"

"Ok.. Sorry I can't chit chat. I was actually on my way out, as you can see"

"Yeah. Thanks. See you later"

"FYI. Don't let my brother's hard demeanor fool you. He's like a turtle. Just faster" She smiles

Ian smiles back. "Good to know. Have a safe trip"

"Later"  She walks out, closing the door behind her

 

Ian sits on the couch twirling his thumbs. Still not knowing what to say. Finally, he hears a door open. The sound of wet feet he hears coming down the hall.

 

"Ay Mandy, why the fuck....."

 

Mickey stopped in his tracks when he notices Ian. 

Ian stands. "Hey Mick"

Not knowing what to do or what to say. That only thing that he could come up with was... "Gallagher"


	10. Chapter 10

"The Fuck you doing here?" Mickey snarled

"I..I came to apologize"

"For what?"

"For leaving you with the unknown" Ian says as he scans Mickey's wet body

"I don't want your apology"

"I feel like you deserve one though. Can you, come sit down?"

 

Mickey brushes his forehead with his knuckle & sighs. He walks over to where Ian stands. He sits, then Ian. He throws himself back on the couch, revealing a little bit of his thigh that is showing through the opening of the towel.

 

"So?" Mickey says

"Right. Umm, sorry that I left you"

"Yeah, you said that"

"Something came up & I didn't wanna wake you"

"You gonna have to come stronger than that Gallagher"

"Well, my friend. The one who threw up on me. He had trouble sleeping"

"Don't we all"

"No, like he suffers from a great deal of insomnia. Seems like I'm the only one who can help him sleep, at least that's what he says"

"What? Fucking him?"

"No Mick. Just by being there. I guess I'm his aide"

Mickey looks over at him. "You serious?"

"..Yeah"

"I thought it was me" Mickey says with his downcast gaze

"Why would you think that?" Ian ask

 

Mickey brushes it off, totally disregarding the question.

 

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Mickey ask

"Yeah"

"Thanks Man"

Ian Nods

"You leaving now?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mickey shakes his head. "No"

 

Ian didn't come all the way here just to say he's sorry. Might as well make this trip worth it. 

He stands up & facing Mickey.

 

"What are you doing Gallagher?" Mickey ask. 

"Giving you what you need" 

 

Ian's engaging aura now has Mickey's full attention.

 

Mickey bites his bottom lip. "What do I need?"

"Shall I show you?"

"Proceed"

 

Ian drops to his knees. Pulling Mickey's towel apart. Revealing his nearly hard dick. Mickey adjusts himself. Ian grabs & holds Mickey's dick between his thumb & index finger. He slowly licks from the base to the tip. He gently sucks on the tip before descending down his dick. As his nose brushes the hairs at the base , he begins to swallow around him. Tasting like a particular soap he can't quite put his finger on. The gentle waves of pleasure consume him as he breathe in and out in a shallow manner and start to thrust lightly in & out of his mouth. Ian eyes Mickey. Mickey glance down at him & gives him the signal, a slow nod of his head, to thrust harder. Mickey begins to breathe out harsher and faster as he feels the warm, wet heat of Ian's throat swallow around the head of his dick. He grabs onto the back of his head. On the final thrust, he can feel Ian's throat somehow get tighter and he cums down his throat with his name on his breath. He pulls himself out of Ian's mouth & helps him off his knees.

 

"So that's what I needed?" Mickey says with a smile

"You tell me. It didn't take you that long to arrive at your destination" Ian smirks looking down at him

"Funny" Mickey grabs his towel, stands up & wraps it around his waist. "So. What do you need. Ian Gallagher?"

 

Ian knows & he's well aware Mickey knows too. 

 

"You really wanna know?"

"I asked"

"....You"


	11. Chapter 11

From his shift, the long drive, & sex. Amazing Sex at that.. Ian is beat. He lays in Mickey bed, sleep. Mickey sitting up beside him rubbing his cheek while Ian let's out a soft snore. He leans in & kisses his shoulder. He can feel the goosebumps on his lips. He pulls the covers up & softly runs his finger down the back of his neck. Now. This Moment, is everything to Mickey. Anything before & Whatever comes after, could never be more joyous than this moment, right here, with Ian. Ian's voice, His touch, His lips, Those eyes. Fuck. Those eyes. Everything. Ian is all he ever wanted. He doesn't care if it isn't meant to be. Ian is his 'meant to be'. All his past mistakes, sorrow, heartbreak, & grief. Gone. Blown away with the wind. All that matters is this. Mickey wasn't letting him go. Not now, Not ever. Mickey looks over at Ian, still in a deep slumber. He leans in again, gently kisses his tragus & whispers.. "I Love You"

 

Ian's eyes shoots open. He jerks his head back to the other side of his bed. It's empty. "The Fuck"? He says to himself. Still half asleep, he sits up in the bed & drops his feet to the floor. 'I love you' rings in his ears. All he remember was a guy, dark hair, blue eyes, with a flawless smile. Who was he? Where he is? Is he here, in Chicago? Couldn't be. He's too perfect. Unfortunately for him he will never know.

This. Was. A. Dream

 

DREAM : a series of thoughts, visions, or feelings that happen during sleep

: an idea or vision that is created in your imagination and that is not real

: something that you have wanted very much to do, be, or have for a long time

REALITY : the true situation that exists.. the real situation

: something that actually exists or happens 

: a real event, occurrence, situation, etc.

 

"If this love only exists in my dream. Don't Wake Me Up!"


End file.
